


see what he sees

by Kasuka



Series: lay him gently [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuka/pseuds/Kasuka
Summary: Picking the envelope up, he touches along the bottom edge and shakes his head at the weight and contours of coins.I’ll be sure to pay you back.





	see what he sees

Akechi’s smile is bittersweet when Kurusu responds to his self-deprecating humor with compassion, cold in the way it’s unyielding. 

 

             Thank you for the coffee. 

 

Sojiro’s sorting through mail in the kitchen when he comes upon a plain envelope, and he feels the same twinge he felt between his ribs from some nights ago. Picking the envelope up, he touches along the bottom edge and shakes his head at the weight and contours of coins. 

             I’ll be sure to pay you back.

The envelope is kept separate from the others. Sojiro reads the rest of his mail and finishes his cigarette, the cup of coffee he made the moment he could.

He brings it with him to Leblanc every day from then onwards.

 

A heatwave overcomes Yongen-Jaya after days of rain. Akechi sits at the counter, sipping at his coffee with the peacoat he so often wears hanging on the back of his chair.

             What are your thoughts on the Phantom Thieves, Sakura-san?

Sojiro rubs at the back of his neck, doesn’t spare a glance at the television and the evening news special about the latest calling card to be found with the Phantom Thieves’ logo. I don’t have any, he says and puts the last of the washed coffee cups up on the shelf.

Akechi hums and Sojiro turns in time to witness him smile in the same way he did when Kurusu returned to Leblanc to retire for the night. I see. That must be why you don’t mind my coming here. And before Sojiro has the chance to make use of the glib tongue he’s so often said to have, Akechi reaches for his coat pocket for his wallet. Well, I should be going. Thank you for the coffee.

             You don’t owe me anything. When Akechi turns to him, eyes wide on surprise, Sojiro takes the envelope from his pant pocket and lays it on the counter. This’ll be more than enough to cover you for a couple of nights.

             Ah. That isn’t–

             I know what it is.

A tension as delicate as the cobwebs that had gathered in the attic falls upon the café as Akechi stares at the envelope, fingers twisting at the fabric of his coat. Sojiro wonders if it’s about to become a point for debate, but when the young detective looks up and meets his stare, his eyes are both guarded and _hopeful_ and Sojiro—his heart drops to the soles of his shoes.

 

The second time they kiss, Sojiro’s the instigator. 

 

             Akechi’s happier these days.

Sojiro glances up from the coffee beans he’s pouring into the grinder and at Kurusu, raising his eyebrows. The young man’s reading a book at the counter, turning the pages with an air of nonchalance. 

             Is he? he says when Kurusu says nothing else. If they’re going to have this conversation, he may as well contribute. Sojiro knows that Kurusu’s known for some time—he has to have a reason for broaching the topic _now_.

Kurusu hums. You are, too. He closes the book and puts it back in the proper place. 

             You should be careful with him, Sakura-san.


End file.
